I'm Better Than You!
by Flarezap
Summary: <html><head></head>Dialga tries to prove to Palkia that he is better than him... And gets slaped for it. Rated T for Palkia's bad mouth.</html>


**I'm writing this because I need to prove to everyone that Palkia is better than Dialga. This comes from arguments I have with my brother, which almost always results in my kicking his ass, so yeah here it goes.**

**I'm better than you!**

It was a quiet day in the Hall of Origin, which only happens once a blue moon. The legendaries save for Palkia, Dialga, Cresselia, Regice, Articuno and Arceus who was always there. The only noise was coming from the lounge room, where the embodiments of space and time were having a heated argument, while the crescent moon was sitting in her favourite spot reading a book.

"I would whoop your ass any day." Dialga said

"Nope, I'm sorry Di, you just can't match up to me," Palkia replied

"Yes I can! My Roar of Time will KO you in one hit! I have very good attack stats." Dialga shouted, getting a little pissed off now.

"Yes you do and I have very good defence stats. As for Roar of Time, it might KO me, or I might evade it and use my speed to my advantage" Palkia said with a smug grin

"NO, NO, NO!" Dialga growled "I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Actually no, I learn moves that have type-advantage against you." Palkia said with general knowledge.

Cresselia looked like she was going to speak up, but decided against it.

"Oh, yeah prove it!" Dialga said, thinking she had this one in the bag.

"Water Pulse, Spacial Rend, Earth Power, Flamethrower, Brick Break, Aura Sphere, Aqua Tail just to name a few." Palkia said with a really big grin

"..."

"That's what I thought, bitch" Palkia said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!" Dialga said "I have one last thing to say"

"What is that?" Palkia asked.

"Ice and Dragon type moves would do some damage?" Dialga asked

"True, true Di" Palkia agreed "But I am faster than you so I just need to use one of those many attacks and you will be gone."

"B-but Ice attacks..."

"Would do nothing, I'm part water type, don't believe me, get Arceus, Regice and Articuno to attack me."

"Fine, OI, ARCEUS, REGICE AND ARTICUNO! GET OVER HERE!" Dialga shouted.

After a while, the three Pokémon appeared in the lobby.

"What do you want?" Articuno asked the other two legendaries nodded.

"Arceus, I need you to hold the Icicle plate and use Judgement, Articuno you use Blizzard and Regice you use Ice Beam all on Palkia okay guys, full power?" Dialga ordered

"One question though, why?" Regice asked

"Because I said so, now go!" Dialga said

So Palkia just stood there as he was pelted with Judgement, Ice Beam and Blizzard, after the horrendous beating, Palkia just walked out of that with minor scratches.

"Happy now, Di?" Palkia said with a really big smirk while Dialga just stood there with an open jaw.

"Come on, guys lets go." Palkia said, leaving Dialga standing there shocked. "So why are you guys here?"

"Well," Articuno began, "I pissed the other two birds off and now they are out to get me, you know having the type advantage against me"

"And Registeel is drunk..." Regice finished

But Palkia wasn't paying attention, he saw a shadowy figure slip out of the main door, but shrugged it off. "Yeah dude, when Registeel gets drunk, you need to get far away from him." Articuno replied.

_Later that day..._

"I've got the slap-bet commissioner..." Dialga said to the shadowy figure.

"Good, good. I trust she saw the whole thing?" The figure replied.

"Yes, I did. Every word and I didn't interfere at all, like you told me to." Cresselia said "Now you all remember the rules? You are allowed one slap to Dialgas face, at any power intended, BUT no moves, such as Double Slap or Wake-Up Slap. Okay?" Cresselia repeated what was said when the bet was made.

"Yes, know are you ready Dialga?" the shadowy figure asked.

"Yes, yes just get it over with." Dialga grumbled

BAM! The slap came out of nowhere and knocked Dialga back a couple of steps.

"OI THAT WAS WAKE-UP SLAP!" Dialga roared.

"HA, HA, HA, it was just too tempting!" The figure laughed and ran off as Dialga followed, while Cresselia just stood there open mouthed and said to herself

"That Meloetta is gonna have it coming to her..." and floated off.

**So that's it, the shadowy figure was Meloetta. NOT Darkrai as you might have been thinking. So this maybe Meloettas first legendary portrayal, which is pretty cool for me, don't think it is her, go see her learn-set level 55 Meloetta learns Wake-Up Slap, go prove me wrong, I like to see you try. So Meloetta made a slap-bet with Dialga to get him to prove to Palkia that he was better than him, and Cresselia was the slap bet commissioner, anybody who gets where I got slap be from gets a cookie! **

**Flarezap Out! **


End file.
